


Not so Chance

by valiantbandit (blueringlady)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce runs, But she's still a good friend, M/M, Pepper can not take Tony's shit anymore, Science Bros, Smut because smut, Tony engineers, because facing emotions is for suckers, emotions if we have to, ok fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueringlady/pseuds/valiantbandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark loved company and companionship, people were fantastic and he had always wanted to experience as many of them as possible. It was just that he had never found someone who could keep up with him in the lab. Not until Dr. Banner had walked into that SHIELD conference room speaking actual words and suddenly Tony had a lab partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so Chance

Tony growled in fury and threw his wrench across the lab knocking over a box of parts with a satisfying crash and he put his head in his hands. This shouldn't be so hard. He's worked in his lab alone for most of his life. Demanded that he work alone, in fact, because he didn't need anyone slowing him down or requiring explanations and lessons at every turn. Even the awe and compliments on his brilliance got old after a few hours. 

The problem was that he had never WANTED to be alone. No, Tony Stark loved company and companionship, people were fantastic and he had always wanted to experience as many of them as possible. It was just that he had never found someone who could keep up with him in the lab. Not until Dr. Banner had walked into that SHIELD conference room speaking actual words and suddenly Tony had a lab partner. Someone to bounce half formed ideas off of. Someone whose interests and knowledge didn't just match Tony's, but perfectly dovetailed in beside them, filling in the gaps. Together their science surpassed anything that Tony could do on his own... and that was saying something because he was a fucking genius – if he did say so himself. 

Tony had always had an amazing understanding of numbers, surpassing his peers and usually his teachers, too, but Bruce did math in the most beautiful and elegant ways. Watching him fill a page with numbers and equations was like watching a ballet. They'd started a game during their downtime, trying to stump each other with math, each one carefully crafting increasingly difficult equations then tossing the files to each other to solve while they watched movies with the rest of the Avengers. Natasha had, of course, been the first to realize what they were doing and it had earned a fondly disdainful "nerds" thrown their way. 

It had been wonderful. Tony's life had never been better. And then Bruce said he was LEAVING! He'd had some speech about how he missed saving lives where there was no one else to help, how he wanted to get back to a place where he was truly needed. Tony told him he didn't have to leave for that and that there were plenty of places he could do that. Here. With his Science Bro. Bruce had gotten quiet and looked like he wanted to say something, but settled for "it's not the same, Tony." 

Tony had continued trying to convince Bruce to stay, because he was Tony and giving up just wasn't something he did, but he also started slipping things into Bruce's room that he thought would be useful in the middle of nowhere. Bruce was grateful for the nearly indestructible satellite phone with a direct link to JARVIS and the amazingly well stocked first aid backpack that he could carry anywhere he went, but wasn't sure he'd ever stop rolling his eyes at the green tinted sunglasses that had appeared the morning of his departure. 

Tony had warned Bruce ahead of time that goodbyes weren't so much his thing, so Bruce was more than surprised when Tony drove him to the airport. He was less surprised when they pulled up to the Stark hangar and Tony gave him a brief hug, a serious look, tossed out a flippant "I gave you that phone for a reason, use it" then took off. 

That had been a week ago and Tony still felt like he was floundering around his lab, jumping from project to project, never settling on one long enough to make any progress before getting bored or distracted by something else. He lifted his head and looked at the box he’d knocked to the ground, parts scattered around it. His eyes were drawn to a part in the pile and he walked across the room to pick it up before he even realized what he was doing. Tony's hands ran across the smooth surface of the arc reactor casing. It was empty in his hand, but he could imagine it lit up and glowing with life. He stood staring at it for at least ten minutes and then Tony got to work. 

**********

Tony tapped his foot to the music blasting out of the speakers as he focused on the tiny mechanical components that would lift his visor. He allowed himself to sink into the work, focusing on it entirely and letting the rest of the world drift away. He'd rarely left the lab in the last few weeks. He'd been reveling in the joy of designing and creating something solely for himself, with no input from the Board of SI or concern about how big the market for it was. It was simply building his vision and how he loved it. He couldn't remember why he'd stopped in the first place. 

The last servo clicked into place and Tony closed and opened the faceplate, listening closely for anything that sounded off. The helmet slid across the table as he pulled the left hand toward him so he could finish tweaking the repulsor. As he reached for the nearest StarkTab to review his plans he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Taking a deep breath he turned around. Pepper stood in front of him, turning a slow circle as she looked around the lab. He knew what she was seeing. There were various parts of the suit he'd been building strewn across nearly every surface and he could almost feel her fury growing as she took it in. 

When she turned back to face Tony he could see the tension in her face as she tried to keep from exploding. 

"Pepper! I've been expecting you!" 

"Really? Really, Tony? Because I would assume that if you'd been expecting me, you would have made the dinner you promised me. For date night. Which is tonight." 

Well. Fuck. 

"Well, I absolutely planned to do that." Or possibly he had completely forgotten. "I just..." 

"You just got distracted. Building a SUIT. I thought we were done with this Tony! You promised me! I can't go back to worrying about you all the time like that. I thought we were going to spend some time just being normal." 

Tony raised an eyebrow at her. "Normal? You thought things would be normal? Because I'm not sure at what point in my life you could have gotten the idea that normal was in store if you stuck around." 

"That's where you're going with this right now? We're not going to discuss the suit? The promises you made? The way yo –" 

"Sure, let's discuss them," Tony interrupted her. "Let's talk about 'promises' because I didn't. I destroyed the suits. There were no promises real or implied." 

Pepper gave him an indignant look, but her silence told him that she did, in fact, remember that bit. The hurt that was starting to show under her anger made him speak more softly. 

"I needed this, Pepper. I needed a distraction, something to focus on. I felt like I was drowning in here." 

She sunk into a nearby chair and just looked at Tony for a couple of minutes. He watched the anger drain from her face and turn into resignation. He knew she didn’t want to go back to being the damsel in distress girlfriend and he was realizing how unhappy he would be to sit on the sidelines, watching the other Avengers save the world.

"When did you start this?" 

"I don't know, a few weeks?" Tony said a bit warily, trying to figure out where the sudden change had come from. Don't get him wrong, he was glad the yelling seemed to be over, but he was pretty sure quiet Pepper wasn't any less dangerous. 

She shook her head, letting out a humorless chuckle. Three weeks. Of course it had been three weeks, because that's when he had needed the distraction. Because the suits were how Tony handled emotions he couldn't deal with. 

She was so quiet he had to strain to hear her. He’d always thought that when she broke up with him it would be loud, but this wasn't that at all. 

"Tony, we can't do this anymore. We aren't making each other happy. I'm going to pack some things and go to New York for a while." 

"What? No. Pepper, that doesn't have to happen. Please don't be angry." 

"Tony, I'm not angry. I'm just...sad. You need to be who you are and I need to be who I am – and we can't be those people when we're together."

She kissed his forehead and was gone. By the time Tony dragged himself upstairs to collapse into bed the sun was just starting to rise and Pepper was on a plane to New York.

********** 

After the sting of Pepper leaving wore off Tony realized that she was right – they were much better off as friends. This realization coincided with the moment he found that he missed Bruce more than he missed Pepper. Tony wasn't quite sure what to make of that, but he was pretty sure it wasn't something he wanted to think about. Bruce was halfway around the world and in their brief text exchanges he never mentioned coming back. Whenever his mind started wandering to the wayward physicist he immediately turned the music up and threw himself into his work with a vengeance. 

It took almost two months for Tony and Pepper to regain something of their former friendship. At first any necessary conversations had been all awkward pauses and very carefully chosen words, but it slowly returned to feeling natural and now they were comfortable enough to laugh and tease each other again. They both kept things close to business topics and Tony was careful not to flirt with her because, despite popular opinion, he was capable of not being an asshole when he felt like it. 

He was in the kitchen eating leftovers, having finally gotten hungry enough that food seemed more important than innovation, when his phone rang and he gestured to JARVIS to put it on the speakers. 

Pepper's voice filled the kitchen with a firm, "don't complain and don't argue, I need you to do something."

"Hi Pepper! I'm doing well, thanks, and you?"

"There's a physics conference with a focus on clean energy technology. SI needs to have a presence. I want you to give a presentation on the arc reactor and the success we've had with it." She had that exasperated note in her voice that said it would really make her day if Tony would just say yes.

"Where is it?"  
He was suspicious that she hadn't tried to use the location as a selling point. She usually did if it would be somewhere nice with sandy beaches, fruity drinks, and scantily clad people. Not mentioning it meant it was probably somewhere boring or cold or "historical," which was supposed to be interesting but wasn't, like Oslo or Kansas or Alaska or...  
"Dubai." 

Well, not boring, but – 

"No, Pepper." 

He was not going to Dubai. He had let Bruce leave and he was not going to a physics conference of all things that was so close to where he'd chosen to disappear. Nope. Not happening. Because he wanted to respect Bruce's space and privacy and he'd invited Bruce to stay and he hadn't and Tony fucking Stark did not chase after people when they LEFT. There was absolutely, positively no quiet voice in the back of his mind whispering that maybe he should go because maybe Bruce would be there. Nothing reminding him of how much he mis – nope, definitely no voice like that. And even if there was, he was absolutely not listening to it. Really. Besides – 

"Physics aren't my thing. Doesn't sound interesting at all."

"Really?" He could hear her raised eyebrows. "They're not? Because I could have sworn that 'PhD in physics' was among your qualifications. Just, go. Please? You can stay at the hotel that looks like a boat, you love that hotel. And I'll give you a 'get out of board meeting free' card."

Tony groaned "Fine, I'll go, but only because you bribed me so thoroughly. And I'm taking the suit." 

"Thank you, Tony. I'll send the details to JARVIS."

**********

Tony didn't hate these things as much as he let Pepper think. They were a great opportunity to meet people, even if he did seem to make a disproportionate number of personal enemies at them. He was so tired of hearing mid-battle about the time he offended someone at a conference and now they were getting even with him mwahaha. Didn't potential bad guys realize not to take anything he said while drunk seriously? 

This one seemed to be going pretty well. The presentations were interesting, nothing he hadn't already thought of, but it was always nice when the scientific world caught up. He was pretty sure he had successfully recruited a brilliant young physical chemist who had been ballsy enough to approach him with questions about the element he had discovered. She even agreed that bureaucrats were dumb and that Badassium was the obvious name for it. Tony was also pretty sure that no one had decided to consider themselves his new archenemy, yet. So, win all around.

Tony hadn't seen any sign of Bruce and couldn't decide whether that was a relief or a disappointment. He missed his friend more than he had ever missed anyone. Not that he admitted it to anyone, including himself, but sometimes in the quiet moments right before he fell asleep or in the foggy haze of waking up his mind would wander to how much he wished Bruce was there.

Tony wandered into the room his presentation would be in several minutes early. The young man who was assigned to help him set up was clearly surprised; Tony was sure he'd been told to be ready to stall for when the speaker inevitably showed up late. Tony had the sense of humor to be amused as he shooed the young man away and assured him that he didn't need any help (as if) and took a moment to look over the notes Pepper had sent him. He tucked them away as people started to file into the room and prepared to get started. 

Tony had always known how to work a crowd and this was no exception. He had the whole room's attention focused entirely on him and was just sliding out of the introduction and into the bulk of his presentation when the door opened and a dark, curly head slid into the back of the room. He continued talking but tracked the man across the room as he found an empty seat and looked up. Tony's breath caught as Bruce's eyes met his. All he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears as they looked at each other. It wasn't until Bruce raised his eyebrows with a slightly amused look on his face that Tony realized he'd completely stopped talking and the room was looking at him expectantly. Tony tore his eyes away from Bruce and cleared his throat as he gave the room a smile and threw himself back into his presentation. 

As he wrapped up, 20 minutes late because time limits were for boring people and he doubted he was going to hear any complaints, he allowed himself to start thinking about what to say to Bruce. He was pretty sure throwing himself on the man, kissing him, and possibly removing all his clothing in the middle of the conference was a bad plan. Didn't seem like the kind of thing Bruce would appreciate, so he'd have to come up with something else. His mind was pretty insistent about that kissing plan, though. 

As the applause died down he stepped off of the dais into the sea of hands to shake, questions to answer, and snarky comments to respond to. He caught occasional, reassuring glimpses of Bruce through the crowd and was intentionally, but slowly, moving in that direction. As people made their way to other parts of the conference and the room cleared he finally got a clear look at Bruce, leaning against a wall near the back. He looked like he was trying to be nonchalant, as if he just happened to be standing there, not like he was waiting for Tony to come over. 

Tony smiled at him almost shyly and what the fuck is with that? He hadn't been shy since he was... ever. Tony walked over and leaned against the wall next to Bruce. 

"Dr. Banner."

"Mr. Stark."

Tony glanced sideways at Bruce as he asked, "how's the underdeveloped world?"

Bruce let out a quiet laugh. "Turbulent. How's Pepper?"

"Happy – no longer with me."

Bruce met Tony’s eyes with obvious discomfort as he tried to figure out how to respond. 

"Oh... I, uh..."

Tony pushed off of the wall and turned to Bruce. "Look, before you try to figure out an awkward response that involves feelings, let's just go to dinner. Ok? My treat since you walked out of my building with practically nothing."

"Actually, Pepper makes sure I have everything I need." Bruce gave Tony a slightly confused look. "I don't use a fraction of what she gives me access to, but I'm not exactly penniless this time around.”

"Huh, well Pepper's just right on top of things, isn't she?" Tony wished he’d thought of that and a look flashed across Tony's face that Bruce couldn't quite define, but he thought it might have been gratitude. "I may never deserve her friendship. Let's go eat."

Bruce only balked a little when Tony led them to Al Mahara. Tony glanced at him and whined "Bruuuuuuce! The fish!" then gave that wide, puppy-dog eyed look that no one with a pulse could resist until Bruce rolled his eyes and followed inside. 

They were, at Tony's request, seated next to the enormous glass wall so he could watch the fish. Bruce looked between the fish and Tony with amusement. They were both quiet, neither really knowing what to say, but comfortable enough to let the silence continue without making an issue of it. After they ordered their food Tony went back to watching the fish with obvious fascination.

Bruce watched him for a couple of minutes until he started chuckling under his breath. "I didn't realize you loved fish so much. You're like a five-year-old visiting the aquarium for the first time."

"I tried to convince Pepper to convert an entire floor of the New York building into an aquarium... She disagreed, but sometimes..." he trailed off as a couple of seahorses came into sight. "...that gives me an idea for the new suit." 

"You're building a new suit.” Bruce stated, the spark of fascination in his eyes. “Tell me." 

"Built, actually. It's how I got to the conference. I needed something to focus on and some ideas for the suit jumped out at me, so to speak."

"The breakup with Pepper must have been really hard on you. I'm sorry."

"Yes, the breakup with Pepper." Tony knew he sounded a little too sincere, but Bruce didn't question it. 

Instead, they launched into conversation about the improvements Tony had already made and the ideas he had for future upgrades. Bruce started suggesting changes he'd clearly been thinking about for a while and yes, this was it. This was what Tony had been so desperately missing. It was like they'd never been apart, the suit naturally leading to the arc reactor and the sustainable energy projects SI was focusing on. They talked nearly non-stop through their meal and for a long time after they were both done eating. 

The sun was setting and the restaurant was emptying as people moved on to their rooms or nightclubs when Tony finally paid their bill. Their shoulders brushed against each other as they walked out of the restaurant, both men happy and content as they made their way towards the lobby. 

Bruce turned as they neared the doors. "I guess I'd better head towards my hotel. I've really... It's been a great evening Tony."

Bruce turned to leave, but Tony grabbed his hand before he could get away. "Stay." Tony gave a little tug. "It's been a long time. Let's watch a movie or something." 

Bruce looked down with a conflicted look on his face, but as soon as he met Tony's eyes he nodded and took a step closer to his friend. 

**********

As soon as they reached the suite Tony pulled out a tablet and opened the movie list. He’d started the to-watch list soon after Bruce moved into the tower and he’d discovered just how much pop culture Bruce had missed. 

“Should we go with the next movie on the list? It’s a good one.”

Bruce glanced over at the list, a little surprised. “I didn’t think you’d keep that up.”

“Just because you returned to the wild doesn’t mean I’m going to neglect your remedial culture lessons.”

“Yes, I’m sure you’re the best person to teach me about everyday culture.” 

“Of course I am! Regular guy, that’s me.” 

Bruce picked something up from the table, waving it at Tony. “Is… is this a gold iPad?” 

“Yeah…comes with the room.” Tony glanced at it with disgust. “Consumer technology.” He shook his head as he turned back to scrolling through the list. 

“Yes, clearly the epitome of regular guy-ness. Let’s go with the next movie. What is it?”

“Brucey, you’re going to love this! The future, aliens, barely clothed people, campy pseudo-science. It’s great.”

Tony called room service to order his list of required movie snacks and they settled themselves amongst the pillows on either side of the sofa. 

As the aliens came onto the screen Bruce gave Tony a look. “Did you just trick me into watching a movie about aliens in giant, clumsy Iron Man suits?” 

Tony threw popcorn at Bruce’s head and pushed his feet into Bruce’s side, wiggling his toes to tickle him. “Of course I did. Now, enjoy it.” He dropped his feet into Bruce’s lap and turned back to the movie, his toes squirming happily a few minutes later when Bruce’s hands came to rest on his ankle. 

Tony kept glancing at Bruce to see if he was still enjoying the movie. Yes, definitely just to see if he was enjoying the movie. It had nothing to do with how much he had missed the way one side of his mouth quirked up when he was enjoying himself or the way you could see him calculating the equations that would fix the “science” in sci-fi movies. 

After 20 minutes, when he knew nothing exciting was happening in the next scene, Tony stood and stretched then went to the fridge to get more sodas for them. When he came back he sat much closer to Bruce than he had been before. He felt a little bit like a high school student on their first movie date, but he didn’t want to scare Bruce off by being too forward. Tony hated being patient, but Bruce was definitely worth a little bit of waiting. He popped the caps off the sodas and handed one to Bruce. 

After taking a few sips from the bottle he set it down carefully on the table and leaned his head against Bruce’s shoulder. What? He only said a little bit of waiting. He felt Bruce tense underneath him, Tony was always a very physical person, but this was definitely new. Tony lifted his head, looking at Bruce and gently laying his hand on the arm underneath him, silently asking permission. Bruce looked back and took a deep breath, his entire body relaxing as he let it out. He put his hand on top of Tony’s, squeezing a little. As Bruce turned back to the movie he leaned almost imperceptibly towards Tony. Tony smiled as he lay his head back down on Bruce’s shoulder and they relaxed into each other. 

Tony continued slowly and cautiously getting into Bruce’s space until, by the end of the movie, he had his head in Bruce’s lap and was enjoying the gentle fingers running through his hair. When the movie ended he turned onto his back to look up at Bruce, who had a mildly surprised look on his face, as though he wasn’t quite sure how his hands had gotten where they were. 

“So, big guy, everything I promised, right?” 

“You know – it actually was. Thank you. I’d better start back to my hotel. It’s a long walk and… and…”

Bruce stuttered into silence as Tony sat up and looked hard into his eyes, weighing the decision he was about to make. He knew that if he did this there was no going back.

“What is it, Tony?”

Tony took a deep breath and traced a hand up Bruce’s arm and across his collarbone. He smiled, small and honest, in a way no one ever got to see as Bruce shivered slightly under his touch. Bruce let out a quiet rush of breath as Tony’s fingers continued across his neck and slid into his hair. 

“Tony…” It’s not quite a stop, even though it sounds like he’s not sure whether he wants it to be or not.

Tony leaned forward and whispered into his ear, “I’ve wanted to touch you for so long.”

Bruce’s eyes slid shut at the feeling of Tony’s warm breath against his ear and Tony leaned back, his thumb sliding around to caress the soft place behind Bruce’s ear. When Bruce’s eyes opened Tony could see want in them and maybe something more. 

He leaned in, wrapping his hands around the back of Bruce’s head, his lips finally, finally pressing against Bruce’s. It was sweet and soft and gentle and he poured all those months of missing Bruce into the kiss. Then Bruce’s hands slid around Tony’s sides and pressed gently into the small of his back. Tony moved closer, straddling Bruce’s lap and suddenly there was absolutely nothing gentle or soft about the kiss. 

Bruce unbuttoned Tony’s shirt and smiled at the gasp he felt against his lips as his hands found Tony’s skin. He leaned back far enough to pull Tony’s shirts off. When his face reappeared he stood up, tugging Bruce toward the stairs that led into the bedroom. 

Tony stopped in the middle of the bedroom to kiss Bruce again. He was pretty certain that kissing Bruce was the best thing ever. He put all of his focus into experiencing the way Bruce’s lips fit against his, the soft wetness of his tongue as it slipped between Tony’s lips, the gentle pain when Bruce playfully nipped at his lower lip. 

Bruce slowly backed Tony towards the bed, guiding him down until he was sitting. Tony began to unbutton Bruce’s shirt, kissing each bit of skin that was revealed as the buttons came apart. Tony slid Bruce’s shirt off of his shoulders and brought his hands to the button of Bruce’s pants and for the first time that evening Tony looked closely at Bruce’s pants. 

“…are these mine?”

Bruce gave him an embarrassed half smile. “I may have borrowed a few things from your closet when I left. They make me think of you.”

Tony’s eyes lit up and he smirked up at Bruce. “Well, now that I’m here in person I think they’ve served their purpose – so let’s just get rid of them, shall we?” 

He unbuttoned them and slowly dragged them, along with his underwear, down his legs. Bruce’s cock was right in front of Tony’s face and he gently kissed the tip, giving the tiniest of licks, before leaning back on his elbows giving Bruce a look that was pure invitation. 

Tony gestured towards his pants and murmured “your turn.” Bruce ran his hands up Tony’s clothed legs, avoiding the outline that showed how hard he was. He undid Tony’s pants, raising his eyes in Tony’s direction when he found that he wasn’t wearing underwear. 

Tony followed his gaze and said, “picturing them in their underwear never worked for me.” 

Bruce gave a quiet huff of laughter then pulled Tony’s pants off of him. His hands retraced their path up Tony’s legs, stopping in the hollows of his hips. Tony’s breath caught as Bruce traced shapes on the sensitive skin, then Bruce lifted him by his hips and pushed him up the bed until he could climb between his knees. 

Bruce stared into Tony’s eyes as he lowered his mouth and touched his tongue to the head of Tony’s cock. He ran a circle around it with his tongue before enveloping Tony in the wet heat of his mouth and sliding his lips down the shaft. Tony moaned gently as he watched himself disappear into Bruce’s mouth. He started speaking non-stop under his breath, a string of – “Oh Bruce, yes… that’s so good… you’re so good… I’ve wanted this.” 

When Bruce’s eyes closed and he moaned, looking like he was enjoying it as much as Tony, he couldn’t take it anymore. “You have to stop. Oh, god – this is so good and don’t think for a second that I’m not enjoying it, but I need you.” 

Bruce sucked hard as he let Tony slip from his mouth. His lips were red and wet as he smiled up at Tony. Tony grabbed his arms and pulled him into a rough kiss, pressing his body up into Bruce’s, needing to feel his body against him. 

Tony’s hands were everywhere, caressing and savoring as much of Bruce’s body as he could reach. Alternating between gentle touches and soft scratches, consuming every gasp Bruce made and cataloguing the places that got the most reaction so he could revisit them another time with his tongue. 

Now, though, he wanted something more. Tony grabbed Bruce’s hips, grinding against him and moaning into his ear. “I have wanted you for so long.” 

Bruce breathed “yes” into Tony’s ear, then pulled back a little, blushing a surprising shade of red for a man who’d been giving professionals a run for their money with his mouth a few minutes ago. 

“Umm… how are we…? I mean...” 

Tony slid his hands into Bruce’s hair, fisting just enough to get a good grip and pulling him down into a dirty, slightly sloppy kiss – because how could he let that kind of adorable awkwardness go unappreciated? 

He slid his hand down to grip Bruce, slowly stroking him as he whispered into his ear, “I want this inside of me. Soon. Soon would definitely be good.” 

Bruce thrust into Tony’s hand. “I’m pretty sure we can make that happen. We’re… going to need lube. Did you…?” 

Tony pointed to a small bag on the table next to the bed. “Of course I did – I’m like a girl scout.” 

“Isn’t the phrase ‘like a boy scout?’” 

“Boy scouts are only prepared because their moms pack for them. Their moms were girl scouts.” 

Bruce gave out another quiet laugh and didn’t respond, instead he pressed his wet, slippery finger against Tony’s opening and waited a few seconds to make sure Tony was ready before he slid inside. 

Tony let out a long moan and pushed back, taking more of Bruce’s finger inside of him. Bruce slid out and back in and Tony watched his eyes as they roamed over his body. Tony loved to watch Bruce concentrate and right now he was the center of that all-encompassing attention. 

“More.” 

Bruce’s eyes flicked up to Tony’s as he added a second finger and then a third when Tony moaned and nodded to him. 

Tony didn’t break eye contact as Bruce gently stretched him and after a few more strokes Tony said “more” in an insistent voice. “I need you, Bruce. Right now.” 

Bruce rubbed himself with his slick fingers, resting at Tony’s entrance. He pushed gently, enough for Tony to feel him there, but not enough to enter. Tony did not beg. Never. So he wasn’t quite sure where it came from when “please Bruce... please – I need to feel you inside of me” came out of his mouth. Then he realized that he would beg for Bruce any time it was necessary… he just hoped Bruce wouldn’t make him do it too often. 

Bruce looked ever so slightly smug as he pushed inexorably into Tony. It was a good look on him. 

Both of them were panting slightly by the time Bruce was all the way inside. Tony rolled his hips, eliciting a gasp from Bruce as he fell forward, one hand on either side of Tony’s head. He leaned down and kissed Tony, slowly withdrawing a few inches and pushing back in. 

Bruce rested his forehead on the smooth patch of skin where the arc reactor once sat before sitting back on his knees and pulling Tony’s hips closer to him. Bruce set a slow, powerful rhythm that had Tony babbling a semi-incoherent string of praise and joy and more. 

“I should have known you would talk just as much during this as any other time.”

“What can I say Banner? I like the sound of my voice.” 

Bruce laughed at him, thrusting a bit harder and enjoying the gasps that inspired. 

“Good thing I like it, too.” 

Bruce increased his pace a bit, never too fast, but enough to get Tony close. So very close. Tony rode the crest of almost enough, longing to reach the end but wanting it to continue until he didn’t think he could hold back anymore. 

Just as he was about to tip over the edge Bruce slowed to a stop. He lifted Tony until he was sitting in his lap and pressed their lips together. Bruce held Tony close to him, staying inside, as he unfolded his legs, stretching them out behind Tony. Bruce wrapped his arms around Tony, pressing his hands into the small of his back and rocking his hips very slightly as Tony adjusted to the intensity of the new position. 

Bruce watched Tony’s face. He had his eyes closed as he gently rolled his hips. Tony’s eyes opened and he kissed Bruce once, gently, before putting his hands onto Bruce’s shoulders, gaining the leverage he needed to rock against him in earnest. 

Tony gasped and moaned at the sensations as his cock rubbed against Bruce’s stomach. Bruce held onto Tony, pulling him in slightly each time Tony rocked down onto him. Tony’s breaths sped up and his movements became more frantic. 

Finally, moaning Bruce’s name he came between them, Bruce following right after. They held each other tight as their breathing slowed down. When they were both calm Tony dragged back the covers and pulled Bruce to lay down with him. 

Bruce’s voice was still slightly ragged when he muttered, “bath?” 

Tony pulled him closer and buried his face in Bruce’s chest. 

“Ugh…too comfy. Bath in the morning.” 

Tony listened as Bruce’s breathing became deep and slow. He reveled in being so close to him, in the scent of Bruce’s body. When he was certain Bruce was asleep he inhaled deeply and breathed out “I love you.” It surprised him, but he knew it was true. Tony closed his eyes and fell asleep happy.

**********  
Tony slowly returned to consciousness, smiling as he stretched and remembered the night before. He could hear water running from the direction of the bathroom. That explained the empty bed. He dragged himself upright to find out if the running water meant what he hoped it did. He stood in the open bathroom door and watched Bruce fussing over the enormous tub. 

“Good morning sunshine.”

Bruce turned around, his breath catching slightly as he took in Tony’s naked body. “I saw the bathtub and couldn’t resist. Will you join me?”

“Bruce, there is nothing on this entire planet that could make me miss it.” 

He walked into the room and stepped into the bathtub, closing his eyes as he sank into the warm water. But he opened them in time to watch Bruce slip out of the pants he was wearing and climb in. They relaxed together, kissing occasionally and gently touching each other just because they could but mostly enjoying each other’s company. 

When the water finally started cooling down Bruce muttered into Tony’s neck, “Warm up the water or get out?” 

Tony stood up, dragging Bruce with him and kissing his jaw. “I think it’s time for food.”

They walked into the living area of the suite after drying off and getting dressed. Tony stopped. 

“Well, I didn’t order that.” 

There was breakfast spread across the table, complete with champagne on ice and two flutes on the table next to it. Between the two glasses was a cream colored envelope with both of their names on it. Tony raised his eyebrows as he opened it and read out loud.

“Good morning boys,

“JARVIS let me know that you both cooperated beautifully. I’m glad you were able to spend some time together after the conference. I thought you might be hungry, so please enjoy your breakfast. I expect to see both of you for dinner in New York on Monday. JARVIS will have the details.

“Tony, I’m still not mad. Just be happy with him.

“Love, Pepper.”

Bruce stood, reading over Tony’s shoulder. “Did she plan this?”

For once Tony looked completely gobsmacked. “Huh. Who would have thought Pepper would be so sneaky?”

“She could give Miss Woodhouse a run for her money.”

Tony laughed as he pulled Bruce towards him and kissed him hard. “You know, she undertook quite a quest to get us here. We should reward her efforts.” Tony slid his hands down to grasp Bruce’s hips and pull him closer. 

“Are you trying to suggest that getting me into bed is some sort of noble mission?”

“What can I say? I’m a knight in naked armor.”

“That... honestly makes absolutely no sense at all.”

“I honestly don’t care. Shut up.” Tony kissed him and pulled him towards the nearest sofa.

*********

Several hours later they lounged in the living room, occasionally picking at the fruit left from their breakfast and trading stories of the past few months. Tony told him about the time he had to rebuild his entire lab after accidentally blowing it up. Again. Bruce talked about the little girl who had recognized him when he came to treat a man in her village and how she had run back to her hut and returned with a handmade Hulk doll that she shyly showed to him. 

As each story was told Tony's certainty that he needed Bruce solidified. He needed Bruce with him. He wanted to wake up next to him each morning and go to sleep in his arms each night. He wrinkled his nose a bit as he realized how sappy and domestic and true that was. Bruce, ever the observant scientist, noticed and raised his eyebrows in question. 

Tony thought for all of 24 attoseconds, wondering how he should approach this and then remembered that he's Tony Stark, so he just blurted it out.

"Come back with me." 

He cringed a bit because he hadn't meant to issue a demand and the little voice in the back of his head that was constantly nattering about manners, and sounded suspiciously like a certain Pepper Potts, wasn't so much whispering right then as it was screaming through a megaphone from atop a pyramid of cheerleaders who were performing in front of a full marching band whose formation currently spelled out the word and for once Tony listens. 

"Please, Bruce." 

Tony saw emotions flash across Bruce's face so fast he couldn’t read them all but he picked out fear, confusion, hope, temptation, and he didn't think it was his imagination when he saw a bigger emotion and then his heart seemed to stop when Bruce said – 

"I heard you last night." 

Tony went perfectly still and for once he embraced brevity. "Ok." 

"Just ok?" 

"Yes. I said it, you heard it... I meant it," then Tony's voice got softer and quieter, the way it did in the lab when he was so close to solving whatever problem was in front of him. "I miss you and I want you to come back and... Fuck, Bruce, I want everything. I want the lab and the bedroom and... life. I want a life, my life. With you." He looked into Bruce's eyes, seeing the conflicted look there and silently begging him to say yes, yes, just please, please say yes. 

Bruce looked away as he whispered "Tony..." 

Tony leaned back in his chair, resigned. He should have known. 

"Look, if you're going to say no, just..." but Bruce grabbed Tony's hand before he could turn away. 

"I'm not going to say no, Tony. I should say no, I'm not safe. I'll never be safe, but... I love you and I've regretted running since the day I left the tower. The Other Guy, he's been raging since then, I can feel him in the back of my mind so much angrier than he's been since before the Chitauri and Loki, before India even, but he's been quiet since I walked into that hall yesterday and saw you. He... Tony, he was angry because I left you and he's... not so angry now. We both want this. I… We want you." 

Tony’s smile lit up the room and he found himself on his knees in front of Bruce, his arms wrapped around Bruce’s waist. As Bruce’s lips met his he pulled his best friend, the love of his life, closer – knowing he would never let go.

**********

Pepper sat in a restaurant, waiting. She'd been checking her watch periodically, but she was used to the ways of Mr. Tony Stark. It didn't faze her when 15 minutes went by with no word from them but at 20 minutes she was surprised that Dr. Banner didn't insist on letting her know they were running late and at 25 minutes she started to worry. Not about their safety because if Iron Man and the Hulk can't keep themselves safe... Well, actually... Neither are exactly a paragon of good choices and strong self-preservation instincts, but mostly she hoped she was right. 

She hadn’t heard anything from or about either of them since JARVIS confirmed that Dr. Banner had returned to Mr. Stark's hotel room and had not left that night. She'd had her own quiet celebration of victory, then ordered their breakfast and pointedly not asked JARVIS for any more updates. She wanted him to be happy, but she really, really didn't need to hear any details. At least no more than she'd inevitably hear since Tony's idea of appropriate conversation differed from the rest of polite society's by a few light years. 

JARVIS had sent her a message earlier that morning confirming their lunch, but now, half an hour after they should have arrived, she wondered if she should have attempted to get more details from JARVIS about how things went between the two men. Belatedly, she wondered if Bruce refused to come back and this is the beginning of Tony's revenge for her meddling. Ten minutes later, as she started seriously contemplating whether she should leave the restaurant, track Tony down at the Tower, and apologize for trying to play matchmaker, her phone starts playing "Iron Man" at full volume – which is interesting since she knew she had muted it before coming in. She grabbed it to find a text from the only person brilliant and arrogant enough to hack into her phone and change her ringtone to an homage to himself. 

*Sorry Pep, Brucey and I can't make it. He says if I tell you why my penis will be in time out.*

Pepper rolled her eyes as another text came in, starting the song all over again and the people at the next table glanced her way as she pushed a button to make it stop. 

*Umm... also tell the cleaning folks we're sorry about the mess in the kitchen, but don't touch it because we're not sure if it's radioactive*

She put her head in her hands, trying hard not to think too much about what that "mess" likely was and making a mental note not to share a kitchen with Tony ever again as her phone, yet again, blared Black Sabbath.

*Not sure if you noticed, I changed your phone's ringtone for me. I thought this was more fitting. Hope you like it.*

She took a couple of deep breaths, knowing that calling him to scream in the middle of the restaurant would just make her look crazier and would only make him laugh. But when the dulcet tones of Ozzy once again filled the room she started to calculate just how likely she was to get away with murder. Stark Industries did have the very best lawyers. She snatched her phone off the table to find a simple message 

*Thank you Pepper. For everything.*

She muttered under her breath about the damn engineer who better appreciate everything she goes through for him as she re-silenced her phone and gestured for the waiter to come over. She gave her order and told him in clipped tones that the other two members of her party wouldn’t be coming. But as he walks away she couldn’t help the smile that grows on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Written from the prompt: A chance meeting with an awkward doctor leads to something more 
> 
> This is my first fic, so...yeah. Hope you liked it. :)
> 
> Beta'd by the fantastic ellewrites
> 
> This takes place after Iron Man 3 and is mostly MCU canon, but if you watch closely you'll see some comic stuff slip in. 
> 
> According to the Marvel Database Tony has at least three PhDs in mechanical engineering, electrical engineering, and physics (Bruce also has at least three). 
> 
> I completely made the conference up, but the "hotel that looks like a boat" is the Burj al Arab. Al Mahara is in the hotel and has an enormous aquarium inside. 
> 
> Quantum chemistry is a subfield of physical chemistry that focuses on the application of quantum mechanics as it affects chemical systems and it's fascinating. 
> 
> Tony did actually try to patent his new element as Badassium, but ran into "bureaucratic obstacles." It's mentioned in "Fury's Big Week".


End file.
